moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liadrin
* * * |Row 4 title = Previous Affiliations: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }}Lady Liadrin is the matriarch of the Blood Knights, Silvermoon's order of blood elf paladins. Once a high priestess of the Light, Liadrin became disillusioned with her faith after the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas and spent the following years honing her martial prowess against the undead occupying the Ghostlands. When M'uru was shipped to Silvermoon by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, Liadrin was summoned by Grand Magister Rommath to partake in a radical idea the magi had devised: the empowerment of Light-wielding warriors by siphoning the captive naaru's holy energies. Contemptuous of the Light's failure to protect her homeland in its hour of greatest need, Liadrin volunteered herself for this notion, and thus became the first of the Blood Knights, an order she rules to this day. Following Kael'thas' betrayal, Liadrin sought redemption for her people; and with the revitalization of the Sunwell, she has rekindled a far more harmonious relationship with the Light. Liadrin, though called zealous, arrogant, and short-tempered by some, has always led her order with strength and conviction; and after fighting to rid Quel'Thalas of the Scourge, Liadrin now seeks the utter destruction of its progenitor, the Burning Legion. In her eyes, the Legion's downfall is all that matters. Blood of the Highborne Liadrin's parents were slain by Amani trolls, creatures the high priestess developed a particular distaste for during her earlier life. She was raised by High Priest Vandellor, whose tutelage first inspired her passion for the Light. She had attended several Thalassian ceremonial occasions, including the promotion of Lor'themar Theron to ranger captain and, later, ranger lord. Liadrin accompanied Magister Dar'Khan Drathir to investigate malfunctioning runestones, along with her apprentice Galell. The group was ambushed and captured by an Amani raiding party, and interrogated by Chieftain Zul'jin himself in a troll sacrificial chamber, who was eager to find further weaknesses in the runestones protecting the land. The ranger Lor'themar Theron had also been captured. By assaulting Zul'jin with a Light-based attack—transferring the pain she had endured in the last few minutes back at Zul'jin—Liadrin was able to create an opening for the group to escape, Dar'Khan mustering the energy to teleport them to safety. Liadrin was briefly enthralled by a tiki mask which granted her three disturbing visions of her companions: Dar'Khan as an animated corpse, Galell in a twisted and deformed state, and Lor'themar writhing in flame. In time, each vision would become a reality. Second War After the Orcish Horde broke off the siege of Quel'Thalas, the Amani, conversely unwilling to abandon their long-coveted goal of reclaiming the land, were left in disarray. King Anasterian resolved to crush them once and for all. He dispatched raids of magi and priests to supplement the Farstriders and warriors, and Liadrin was made part of Halduron Brightwing's company. Liadrin and Brightwing came across Zul'jin himself amidst the burning land set aflame by the rampant red dragons, and after cutting down the trolls, the elves captured the leader of their most hated enemy. To take revenge for the deaths he had caused, the rangers tortured Zul'jin extensively, with a brutality that unnerved even Liadrin. She suggested that Halduron put an end to it and simply finish him off, though the pair were interrupted by an Amani raiding party, who succeeded in wounding Halduron and rescuing their captured chieftain. Third War Years later, Liadrin had become a high priestess and had watched her apprentice turn into a fine priest in his own right. She reflected on the rumored plague encompassing Lordaeron, grateful that the elves had enjoyed a relatively prosperous decade in contrast. In hindsight, Liadrin believed it was a good decision for the country to distance itself from the humans. Quel'Thalas's tranquillity would not last. King Anasterian's health was failing, and Liadrin believed that her king, receiving disturbing reports from his advisors, was growing greatly concerned about something else. Sometime later, the undead Scourge championed by the twisted prince Arthas Menethil, fresh from laying Lordaeron to waste, turned their gaze toward the high home of the elves and invaded the kingdom. Liadrin, though safely within the walls of Silvermoon, observed the phalanxes rushing through the land, and could scarcely believe her eyes. She was present when Arthas demanded the elves open their gates, offering them the gift of eternal servitude in return for their compliance, and threatening to slaughter all of their loved ones if they refuse. With Anasterian and the Sunwell on their side, the elves held steadfast in their opposition, though Arthas, in turn, was prepared for this possibility and planned to lay siege to the elven capital. Liadrin was disturbed by the sight of the fallen Ranger-general Sylvanas Windrunner, whose ghostly visage had been paraded by her killers in front of Silvermoon, and was fearful of the other atrocities the despoiler of Lordaeron would commit. Arthas began his attack, and Liadrin assisted in healing the wounded elves in the chaos. Her faith shaken by the onslaught, she barely managed to save Grand Magister Belo'vir, who was organizing Silvermoon's defenses in the fallen Ranger-General's place. The grand magister instructed Archmage Rommath to prepare the city for evacuation and to send the soldiers to Quel'Danas to protect the king and the Sunwell, acknowledging that Silvermoon was about to fall. He and Liadrin soon joined them. The Sunwell's power had been bound by Dar'Khan, who had betrayed his people in favor of the Scourge. Liadrin questioned how the prince would cross the ocean, her fear of the elves' impending deaths rising by the moment. Arthas conjured his path of frost, and Liadrin reunited with Vandellor. The two high priests healed Belo'vir's wounds in the ensuing battle, though the grand magister was overrun by the Scourge, mauled by Arthas, and cast aside. Against Liadrin's imploration, Vandellor rushed to heal Belo'vir, while Liadrin herself witnessed the showdown between Arthas and Anasterian, which he lost. Liadrin then checked on her mentor, who was killed by an abomination. About to share in his fate, a grievously wounded Belo'vir saved Liadrin, teleporting her out of the fray with his final action. Liadrin was safely away when the Sunwell was tainted by the rebirth of Kel'thuzad. His mission complete, Arthas disposed of Dar'Khan and left Quel'Thalas. Following the Sunwell's compromised state and throughout the battle, Liadrin was having troubles with the summoning of the Light, even when she reminded herself that she could summon it without the Sunwell. As she tried, she once failed and later with her full focus of soul and mind the connection was weak. As the invasion came to an end, she was so desperate and frenzied that she was unable to call the Light. Wracked with guilt, Liadrin refused to beseech the Light now. She returned to the survivors in Silvermoon to report that an Amani force was preparing to secure the Sunwell from the Scourge. The newly-returned Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider prepared for an attack on the tainted well, to put an end to the dark energies pulsating through it and to stop their enemies. Liadrin volunteered for the task, but not as a priestess; she took a weapon and asked Lor'themar to have his men train her with it. Along with a number of survivors (including some future Blood Knights), Liadrin accompanied the prince to Quel'Danas. Liadrin killed a risen Vandellor during the battle, and the group fell back after the prince and his magi destroyed the tainted Sunwell. After the battle, Kael'thas proclaimed the high elves reborn as the blood elves. Founding of the Order Five years later, Liadrin still struggled with the guilt she felt the day the Scourge dawned on Quel'Thalas: guilt for failing to protect her country, her brethren, her mentor; guilt for the fear she had let control her, and guilt for not dying herself. Pained by the loss of the Sunwell and quite reliant on external sources to sate her hunger for the arcane, Liadrin, now living in an abandoned, run-down manor in the Ghostlands, etched out a living as a warrior, cutting down all Scourge remnants that crossed her path. Liadrin had previously aided in the reclamation of Eversong, though while others remained behind to rebuild, Liadrin had vowed to end the Scourge forever and ventured to the undead-infested south. There, she dealt with her rage toward the Scourge in the best way she could—destroying them at every turn. Though Arthas was out of her grasp, she believed that Dar'Khan Drathir was still out there and hunted him vigorously. As she exterminated the Scourge and hunted Dar'Khan, Liadrin dreamed of the day she would exact revenge in the names of Vandellor, Belo'vir, and all the other elves who had fallen due to Drathir's treachery. During this time, she was supplied with arcane objects by an anonymous source, though she had a vague idea of her benefactor's identity. Liadrin was one of the few aware of the alliance between Prince Kael'thas and Illidan Stormrage. Though she accepted that the elves needed to sate their innate thirst for the arcane with mana crystals and mana tapping, she was wary of the fel magic that the lord of Outland was known to embrace, and Liadrin was worried that this dark influence may rub off on the prince. Liadrin's eyes had since turned a brilliant emerald-green. Liadrin was summoned by the regent to Silvermoon, and Halduron (who she had nearly mauled with a mace after mistaking him for an intruder) took her to the royal palace, Sunfury Spire, where she reunited with Lor'themar. Liadrin could barely believe her eyes: the city had been almost completely reclaimed and felt like home again. They were interrupted by Belo'vir's successor, Grand Magister Rommath, who made Liadrin a unique offer: the prince had sent back a subdued naaru named M'uru to Quel'Thalas, for the elves to drain for its magic. However, Rommath, Astalor Bloodsworn, and several other magisters were not content with this notion—they believed they had found a far better use for the holy being's power. Rommath told Liadrin that her life was led by extremities, be it the devout priestess or the ruthless warrior. He handed her a Ranseur, a weapon that symbolized the balance between her two paths, and offered her another option—one that would allow her to utilize both of her chosen paths; indeed, through this, she would never be abandoned by the Light again. He introduced Liadrin to the captured M'uru, and he and Astalor assisted her in forging a link with the being. When Liadrin channeled the Light through it, there was no warmth or love, but there was power; if not at a moral cost, then a physically challenging one. Accepting the proposal, Liadrin was infused by M'uru's power and became the first of the Blood Knights, and a new era in Thalassian history was born. The Blood Knight Taking up the mantle of Blood Knight Matriarch, Liadrin began to forge her new order; however, the Blood Knights were not initially met with praise. Indeed, many elves scorned them for their method of empowerment. Overlooking her knights' training with pride, Liadrin could only feel foolish for having been so beholden to the Light; "why be a servant, when one can be a master?" Liadrin presided over the reclamation of Sunsail Anchorage from the Wretched, instructing her knights (among them Vranesh, Cyssa Dawnrose, Mehlar Dawnblade, and Bachi) to work in tandem. Still, despite their services to Silvermoon, the Knights' reputation did not improve as much as Liadrin had hoped. Cyssa was outraged at this, though Liadrin told her to give them time. Back in the Hall of Blood, Liadrin was met with the familiar sight of her former apprentice, Galell, who had come to apply to the Blood Knight order in the hopes of reconciling with the Light. Galell, who had struggled with his arcane addiction more so than many other elves, hoped to find deliverance in the Light once more. Liadrin maintained that there was little warmth in the path the Blood Knights tread, but that it may be in his best interests to feel the Light once more, even if he has to force it to recognize him. Liadrin promised that the road will not be an easy one, that his training will be testing, and that she will expect total obedience from him as a Blood Knight. The Farstriders had noted an increase in Scourge activity around the former residence of Dar'Khan Drathir, and Liadrin and a contingent of knights went to investigate. They found a trapdoor and a diary, adorned with unfamiliar symbols. Believing it to be a clue, Liadrin took it. Later, she ventured to Lor'themar's office, catching him fletching arrows. The regent told her that while he had misgivings for the creation of the Blood Knights, their formation may have been for the best. Liadrin caught an intriguing glimpse of a letter bearing the Horde's symbol, and Lor'themar told her of his negotiations with them. Liadrin kept an open mind about an alliance with the Horde but privately worried whether Sylvanas Windrunner, who had presented herself as her homeland's strongest ally, still truly possessed the nobility and good intentions she had as its ranger-general. Lor'themar, despite his personal misgivings regarding the Knights' methods, believed that the Blood Knights may yet achieve something great to esteem them in the eyes of their critics and the Horde at large. Liadrin and Solanar took over the vigil at Dar'Khan's residence, though Galell had gone missing. Liadrin discovered a trail of blood and entrails, following it to Galell, who was spattered in troll gore. Later, Dar'Khan's diaries were deciphered, which mentioned that an individual named "Thadirr" would be collecting three important artifacts created by Grand Magister Belo'vir during the Troll Wars: the of Light, the of Flame, and the Stone of Spark. Liadrin mused that with these items, the Scourge could be contested, which is likely why this person was keen on acquiring them before the sin'dorei. Liadrin informed Lor'themar that she would set a trap for this Thadirr, and Halduron told the two of the apparent re-emergence of Zul'jin and the Amani from Zul'Aman. Liadrin was summoned by Rommath after she saw the grisly sight of a murdered elf called Orovinn, who had been hanged from the Shepherd's Gate. Rumors abounded that one of the Blood Knights was responsible, as Galell had been seen fleeing the night before and had gone missing. Vexed, Rommath left to discuss the negotiations between Quel'Thalas and the Horde with Kael'thas, and told Liadrin to solve this before he returned. The consensus among the Blood Knights was that Galell's magic intake was off-balance, or that M'uru's voice had driven him mad. As it happens, the trap laid for Thadirr—an anagram of Drathir, the elves quickly realized—was quite the opposite. The Lich King had learned of the Blood Knights' emergence and planned to take them into his service in undeath, tasking the now lich-like Dar'Khan with this mission. While Lor'themar and Halduron arrived to fight off Dar'Khan and relieve the Blood Knights, Liadrin went to find Galell. She found her old apprentice in a Wretched-like state in the old troll sacrificial chamber, and he admitted he had murdered his dealer, having been driven to madness by his excesses. Erratic and reduced to a pitiful wreck, yelling at Liadrin that this was the only way to suppress M'uru's voice, Galell lunged at her and began attacking. Liadrin was forced to kill him, his death raising the sharp question of whether or not she was walking the right path. Burning Crusade Lady Liadrin resided within the Blood Knights headquarters in Silvermoon City, next to the subdued M'uru. She oversaw the training of new members of the Blood Knight order, and instructed members with tasks both mundane and martial, from helping to fund the order to take the fight against the Scourge into southern Quel'Thalas and even the Plaguelands. In an attempt to assert their authority over the light to all the "so-called paladins" of the world, Liadrin tasked high ranking members with burning and defiling the Alonsus Chapel. Treachery of the Prince Despite its rapidly-increasing influence, however, the Blood Knight order took a massive blow after Prince Kael'thas sold his loyalties to the Burning Legion, and stole M'uru from Silvermoon. Liadrin observed the results of this treachery herself. With the order now without its source of power, a desperate Lady Liadrin traveled to Shattrath City to meet with its leader A'dal, another naaru, to find a new source of power. In doing so, Liadrin learned from A'dal that M'uru had known of his fate long ago and had allowed himself to be manipulated by the blood elves — knowing that he would be the catalyst to their ultimate redemption (see quotes below), and that Prophet Velen of the draenei had learned of it some time ago. Inspired by this knowledge, Liadrin renounced her loyalty to House Sunstrider and fought alongside the newly-formed Shattered Sun Offensive to end Kael's dark ambitions on the Isle of Quel'Danas and finally to restoring Silvermoon to its greatness. In her absence, her second-in-command Lord Solanar Bloodwrath has taken on the role of training aspiring Blood Knight masters within Silvermoon. Without Liadrin personally present to put the Blood Knights' political interests on the table, Grand Magister Rommath represented them in Sunfury Spire in her place. Fury of the Sunwell Following the death of Kael'thas, along with the darkened M'uru and the defeat of Kil'jaeden, Liadrin travels to the site of the defiled Sunwell alongside Prophet Velen. She laments that the blood elves may never be able to atone for the sin they committed to damning M'uru to his fate, though Velen acquires the "heart" of M'uru, and channels it into the Sunwell. In a massive blaze of light, the font of power is restored, which Velen notes may be the start of a rebirth in the soul of a nation. Following the victory at the Sunwell Plateau, Lady Liadrin witnessed the rebirth of the Sunwell firsthand. Acknowledging the road ahead as a hard one, Liadrin has since rekindled a far more positive relationship with the light. The Blood Knight matriarch has turned her attention to freeing her people from their magical addiction once and for all and restoring the sin'dorei to their greatness. Post-Quel'Danas Following the Lich King's brief assault on the heart of the Horde's power base, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner moved to recruit the sin'dorei forces to aid in the despoiler of Quel'Thalas' downfall—the Blood Knights included. After Lor'themar Theron committed to the war effort, the regent lord planned to have Grand Magister Rommath represent Liadrin's interests until she arrives. Rommath later sends word to Liadrin herself, reporting back to the regent lord with the Blood Knight matriarch's preparations for the war. The path to redemption During the quest to restore Quel'Delar, adventurers are admitted access to the Sunwell by Halduron Brightwing. Within, Lady Liadrin is seen speaking to groups of blood elf pilgrims about the battles the sin'dorei have yet to face, and how it felt to see the Sunwell restored. With her faith in the Light restored, Liadrin continued to train and teach new paladins to embrace the Light, rather than twisting it to serve their own needs. Warlords of Draenor Liadrin accompanies Thrall and other Horde heroes to join forces with Archmage Khadgar and members of the Alliance in fighting off the Iron Horde invasion. She is among the first to travel through the altered Dark Portal, directing the coalition against the Iron Horde forces. Liadrin is sickened by the depravity of the Iron Horde and aims to wipe them off the face of Draenor. Liadrin survives the assault in Tanaan Jungle and can be found battling the Iron Horde and healing the wounds of Frostwolf and draenei stragglers throughout the escape attempt. She meets captured Yrel during the battle against the Shadowmoon clan and escorts her back to the group. After the Dark Portal is destroyed and an Iron Horde ship is procured, Liadrin and the rest of the Horde forces end up in Frostfire Ridge. Liadrin commands a Blood Knight-led sin'dorei force named the Sunsworn. After detecting the presence of demons in neighboring Talador, Liadrin and her forces arrive at Auchindoun to assist Exarch Maladaar and the Auchenai in defending this most sacred of draenei precincts. Liadrin swears that not a single demon will enter the grounds on her watch, and hopes to halt the Burning Legion threat before it can engulf all of Draenor. She directs Horde members in the region to drive the Legion out and keep the spiritual well out of Gul'dan's hands. When Teron'gor is identified as Liadrin and Maladaar's opponent and the Shadow Council is fought off from Auchindoun, Liadrin returns to Sunsworn Camp to plan her next move. She and Astalor Bloodsworn then relocate to Retribution Point to rendezvous with Maladaar when Leafshadow is recovered and Auchindoun's defenses are heightened. The two leaders depart to assist the player at the scoured Remains of Xandros, arriving in time to battle the pit lord Mongrethod; Liadrin destroys the annihilan with a Light-based attack while Maladaar immobilizes him. Victorious, Liadrin has Knight-Lord Dranarus relay their victory back to Warchief Vol'jin on Azeroth. After Shattrath City is attacked and seized by the Shadow Council and the Sargerei, Liadrin moves her forces to the Spire of Light to fight the invaders back alongside the Auchenai and Sha'tari Defense. When Socrethar's lieutenants are slain, Liadrin goads the treacherous former exarch into battle and confronts him at Maladaar's side. With his death, Liadrin is confident that the Auchenai will soon be able to reclaim their city. Fury of Hellfire After Gul'dan takes over the Iron Horde, Liadrin and her Blood Knights begin searching for a way to cure Gul'dan's Fel Orcs. She enlists the aid of Shadow Hunter Denjai and Adventurers in this endeavor. Upon hearing of renewed Shadow Council activity within Auchindoun, she and Yrel return and discover it to be under attack by the Sargerei. They are able to push the traitorous Draenei out and discover Teron'gor had continued devouring souls up until he was recovered by Tyrant Velhari. Teron'gor, now calling himself Gorefiend, is cut off from his feast of souls and Auchindoun is saved once again as Gorefiend leaves for Hellfire Citadel. Legion Liadrin, along with Rommath, is present in Durotar during Vol'jin's funeral and Sylvanas Windrunner's inauguration as Warchief of the Horde. After the disaster at the Broken Shore, Liadrin convenes with the leaders of Azeroth's other paladin orders in Dalaran. She then travels to the Sanctum of Light, a hidden refuge located beneath Light's Hope Chapel, and pledges the aid of the Blood Knights to the reformed Knights of the Silver Hand and its new Highlord. Her service is recommended by Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, and Liadrin becomes the Highlord's second champion. When the Knights of the Ebon Blade attack the sanctum to seize the body of Tirion Fordring, Maxwell is subdued by Darion Mograine, and Liadrin serves as the Paladins' last line of defense before Tirion's tomb. There, she battles the new Deathlord of the Ebon Blade but is defeated. As the death knights begin their ritual to call Fordring to undeath, the Light itself intercedes and Darion's body is destroyed. Liadrin claims that the Ebon Blade were fools to have taken this course, as not even the Lich King himself has power on this holy ground. Faced with the fall of the Ebon Blade, the Deathlord and their Four Horsemen flee the sanctum through a hastily-conjured Death Gate, leaving with only Darion's corpse. Insurrection Liadrin and her Blood Knights, accompanied by Rommath and his magisters, travel to Suramar to support the Nightfallen rebels in their attempt to seize the city from its Burning Legion-aligned masters. Liadrin sympathizes with the Nightfallen, drawing parallels to the blood elves and their own experiences with addiction and betrayal years prior. She believes that the sin'dorei understand the Nightfallen's plight better than any other. Liadrin has bulletins and posters put up within Suramar City itself to spread the word of the Horde's arrival, to offer hope to the Nightborne populace and show them that a future lies beyond the chaos. She allies with Tyrande Whisperwind and her forces, who had also answered the call to war, and both night and blood elves enter Suramar to scout and prepare for an attack. Liadrin is critical of the elven forces within the Alliance camp. Liadrin refuses to allow Vereesa Windrunner to protect the coalition's flank, stating that Vereesa is too obsessed with vengeance on the Horde to be trusted. She also does not consider Tyrande's sentinels suitable for this type of direct battlefield, believing that Tyrande should recuse her forces from the main assault and focus on scouting. Liadrin states that her Blood Knights are the only ones prepared to carry the weight of this conflict. When a council for war is called, Liadrin and Rommath meet with Khadgar and the Nightfallen leader, First Arcanist Thalyssra. Liadrin tells Thalyssra that her people's struggle echoes the sin'dorei's own, and pledges to cleanse Suramar of the Legion. On the eve of battle, Liadrin, like Tyrande, is somewhat ashamed to admit that her forces have been exchanging offensive items and insults with the other elven camp and has adventurers clean both camps of such items before insults turn into violence. Liadrin and her sin'dorei join up with the Thalyssra and her shal'dorei to lead the charge into Suramar, supported by Tyrande. The combined elven army successfully breaches the city and strikes straight to the foot of the Nighthold, but the Kaldorei, Sin'dorei, Quel'dorei, and Shal'dorei are confronted by Grand Magistrix Elisande herself. When she turns to address Liadrin, the magistrix expresses some anger that the sin'dorei would oppose her, having believed that they, of all elves, might have understood the choice Elisande made to save her people. Using her great powers over time magic, Elisande traps the entire elven army in a time stasis and leaves. Liadrin is able to escape when Khadgar returns to break her and Tyrande out of the spell, but the rest of their forces remain frozen in time on the steps before the Nighthold, the battle lost. Liadrin takes part in the siege of the Nighthold, and is present when Illidan Stormrage kills Gul'dan. When Thalyssra and her advisors relocate to the site of the Nightwell, which has become unstable without the Eye of Aman'thul, Liadrin and Tyrande observe whether the first arcanist will save it or let it die. Liadrin is impressed when Thalyssra chooses the latter and believes that given time, the nightborne will be able to overcome the Nightwell's allure and prosper. Argus Liadrin answers Prophet Velen's call to war and leads the Horde forces to the Exodar, sailing to Azuremyst from Orgrimmar aboard The Sunstrider. From there, she travels to Argus aboard the draenei's new dimensional ship, the Vindicaar. Once there, Silgryn speaks to Liadrin about how seeing Argus makes him realize the fate that almost befell his people. He asks how Liadrin's people found their own path forward, to which she responds that the Horde has become allies with which together the blood elves have struggled through dark times and find strength. Silgryn thanks her and says that she has given him much to ponder. Aftermath With the war against the Burning Legion finished, Liadrin attended a private victory feast in Orgrimmar along with Lor'themar and the other leaders of the Horde. Liadrin remained close with the Nightborne of Suramar following Thalyssra's successful return to power. Liadrin and Lor'themar agreed that the Shal'dorei and Sin'dorei kingdoms have much in common, and began making overtures to form an alliance. Liadrin suggested the Nightborne as a potentially strong ally when Warchief Sylvanas summoned the Horde's leaders to recruit new members, and Sylvanas, intrigued by what Suramar's resources could bring to the Horde, approved. Liadrin then left for Thalyssra's estate, bearing an invitation to Silvermoon, and reunited with the first arcanist. Thalyssra, who weighed the respect and compassion Liadrin and her people showed the Nightborne against Tyrande's hostility and only grudging support, was already receptive to joining the Horde and discussed the other misgivings she felt for the Alliance with Liadrin. Accepting the invitation to Silvermoon, Thalyssra then left for the blood elf capital,18 in whose palace Liadrin formally introduced her to Quel'Thalas' regent lord. Alleria Windrunner was also in attendance, and exchanged pleasantries with Liadrin, having fought together recently on Argus. Liadrin, Lor'themar, Rommath, Alleria, and the Nightborne retinue then departed for the Sunwell. Liadrin confirmed to Alleria that its energies had been changed since its destruction and restoration, and now sustains their people with the Light. When Alleria (who had consumed the void on Argus) stepped near the well, corruption erupted and void beasts poured into the chamber, seeking to claim the Sunwell. Liadrin and the others fought off the void agents, as well as a void monstrosity, long enough for Rommath, Alleria, and Thalyssra to close the void rift before the well was lost. In the battle's aftermath, Thalyssra pledged Suramar to the Horde and accompanied Liadrin back to Orgrimmar to meet with Sylvanas. When Magni called upon the champions of each order to draw the corruption out of the Sword of Sargeras, Liadrin carried the Ashbringer if the player was not a paladin, representing the Silver Hand. Battle for Azeroth Liadrin is one of the Horde commanders during the Battle for Stromgarde, leading the forces of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and carrying the banner of the Blood Knights once again. There appears to have been a splintering in the Order of the Silver Hand, as Turalyon's forces carry the banner of the order while Liadrin does not. It is possible for her to face off against Turalyon, where he scoffs at the idea of the Horde being led by a Paladin, questioning what has happened on Azeroth to allow this. He then claims he will take pleasure in enacting justice from a "misguided paladin of the Horde". History adapted from WoWPedia Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas